


Dive

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Diving, F/F, Rare Pairings, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: May is still learning how to do this. At least Misty is encouraging.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you know how to dive?" Misty calls, voice echoing against the wet tiles. "We can start with jumping feet first in the shallow end?"

May curls her toes, willing her knees to cease quaking as she lifts her arms over her head. Everything is humid and slick and stinking of chlorine. It burns her nose, slips down into her chest. 

"I learned a few times, but I always panicked on the landing." 

Somewhere under the water could be a Pokémon waiting to bump her or knock her further under water. 

"You can do it," her voice echoes louder now. "I'll meet you there."

May breathes in, holds her breath and sips forward into the glossy surface.


End file.
